callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jurij
Jurij (Юрий pol. Jerzy) – rosyjski żołnierz, były członek elitarnej jednostki specjalnej Specnaz, potem członek frakcji terrorystycznej partii Ultranacjonalistów podczas II wojny domowej w Rosji, następnie członek Task Force - Wyrzeczenie zwalczającej terroryzm. Postać grywalna w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, lecz pojawia się też w Call of Duty: Heroes, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered i dzienniku Soapa. Życiorys Jurij urodził się 17 sierpnia 1973 roku w Moskwie, stolicy Związku Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich. Był wychowywany w duchu patriotycznym, więc w nieznanym czasie wstąpił do jednostki specjalnej - Specnazu. Tam najprawdopodobniej poznał Władimira Makarowa. Obaj panowie się zaprzyjaźnili. W latach 90 XX w. Makarow wciągnął Jurija w szeregi partii Ultranacjonalistycznej. Założenia partii opierały się na całkowitej niezależności od szeroko pojętego Zachodu, a w skrajnych przypadkach do nienawiści wobec niego. Te poglądy pasowały do Jurija. W 1996 roku Jurij i Makarow przybyli z przywódcą partii Imranem Zachajewem do opuszczonej Prypeci na Ukrainie, aby tam dokonać transakcji sprzedaży prętów paliwowych z czarnobylskiej elektrowni jądrowej, aby w ten sposób zarobić na uzbrojenie, by w przyszłości przejąć władzę w Rosji siłą. Brytyjskie władze już wtedy zwietrzyły niebezpieczeństwo w osobie Zachajewa, więc wysłały do Prypeci dwójkę snajperów, którzy mieli zabić Rosjanina. Kula przez nich wystrzelona minęła głowę Zachajewa i trafiła go w rękę. Brytyjczycy wystrzelili wtedy drugą, która o mało nie zabiła Jurija. Tam też Makarow i Jurij uratowali Zachajewowi życie, przez co ci szybko awansowali w hierarchii partyjnej. W XXI wieku Ultranacjonaliści aby zastraszyć państwa Zachodnie i znienawidzony przez Rosjan rząd, przeprowadzili serię zamachów terrorystycznych. Za ataki odpowiedzialny był Władimir Makarow znany ze swojego okrucieństwa. W części z tych zamachów pomagał mu Jurij. II wojna domowa w Rosji W 2011 roku Ultranacjonaliści byli tak silni, że zdecydowali się zaatakować garnizony rosyjskiej armii i przejąć władzę siłą. Rozpoczęła się II wojna domowa w Rosji. Nieznany jest udział Jurija w tej wojnie. W tym samym roku wspierani przez Ultranacjonalistów bliskowschodni terroryści z OpFor zamierzali pójść za ich przykładem i przejąć władzę w Arabii. Przeszkodziła im w tym interwencja amerykańskiej armii. Więc gdy doszło do walk o stolicę państwa OpFor, Makarow sprzedał przywódcy terrorystów - Khaledowi Al-Asadowi - bombę atomową. Ten ją zdetonował zabijając 30 tysięcy amerykańskich żołnierzy. Jurij i Makarow byli wtedy obecni w tym mieście i z bezpiecznej odległości widzieli wybuch jądrowy. Przez interwencję Brytyjczyków wojna w Rosji zakończyła się porażką Ultranacjonalistów i śmiercią Al-Asada, Zachajewa i jego syna. Rozpisano wybory, w których o dziwo wygrali Ultranacjonaliści. Makarow na krótko został ich nowym przywódcą. Jednak na urząd prezydenta wyniesiono liberalnego Borysa Worszewskiego. Jedną z decyzji prezydenta było zerwanie z terrorystyczną wizją partii i porozumienie z Zachodem. Wyrzucił on więc z partii terrorystów takich jak Makarow, Jurij i Wiktor Christienko. Ci założyli organizację terrorystyczną Wewnętrzny Krąg mszczącą się od teraz na rządzie i Zachodzie. III wojna światowa Zamach w Moskwie 12 sierpnia 2016 roku Makarow zamierzał doprowadzić do napaści Rosji na Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki, aby unicestwić znienawidzony przez siebie kraj. Aby doprowadzić do inwazji, chciał przeprowadzić zamach terrorystyczny na lotnisko im. Imrana Zachajewa w Moskwie zabijając setki cywili. On i jego kilku ludzi miało mówić po angielsku i używać amerykańskiego oręża, aby obarczyć winą za atak USA. Jurij nie chciał doprowadzić do masakry rodaków, więc przed zamachem potajemnie powiadomił policję i FSB. Makarow go jednak nakrył. Rozkazał swoim ludziom go skrępować, po czym - aby pokazać jak kończą zdrajcy - postrzelił swojego przyjaciela w brzuch z pistoletu Desert Eagle, aby ten wykrwawił się. Reszta terrorystów poszła realizować plan. Jurij jednak nie chciał się poddać. Doczołgał się do terrorystów i zamierzał zabić ich ze znaleźnego pistoletu. Nie udało mu się jednak zatrzymać ataku. Większość Rosjan rzeczywiście myślała, że za atak odpowiedzialni są Amerykanie. Rosja w odpowiedzi najechała USA. Zapoznanie z Lojalistami i Task Force - Wyrzeczenie Na lotnisku osłabionego Rosjanina reanimował pracownik ochrony. Od razu po stanięciu na nogi Jurij postanowił zemścić się na dawnym przyjacielu - Władimirze Makarowie. Znalazł więc jego najgorszych wrogów - czyli rosyjskich Lojalistów ukrywających się w Indiach oraz niedobitków ze zlikwidowanej jednostki specjalnej Task Force 141 (zwaną od tego czasu Wyrzeczeniem). Lokalizację organizacji Jurij prawdopodobnie znał jeszcze będąc Ultranacjonalistą. Praktycznie od razu przyjęto go do lojalistów. Tam zapoznał się z brytyjskimi żołnierzami - Johnem Price'm i Johnem "Soapem" MacTavishem oraz z Lojalistą Nikołajem. W tym momencie Rosjanin wolał jednak nie mówić nowym sojusznikom o swojej przeszłości. thumb|220x220px|Zdjęcia Jurija z komputera [[John Price|Price'a.]] Obrona bazy Lojalistów Zapoznanie z członkami jednostki nastąpiło w nietypowych okolicznościach. Było to w czasie ataku terrorystów z Wewnętrznego Kręgu na bazę Lojalistów w Himchal Pradesh w północnych Indiach. Wtedy Nikołaj dał Jurija pod rozkazy kpt. Price'a. Atak wroga był bardzo zmasowany i brutalny. Głównym zadaniem Rosjanina było osłanianie rannego kpt. MacTavisha, a gdy od ostrzału helikoptera zginął doktor, Jurij prawdopodobnie uratował Brytyjczykowi życie dając mu zastrzyk. Po tym Rosjanin wraz z walczącymi najemnikami Nikołaja wywalczył drogę do centrum miasteczka. Task Force postanowili uciec z bazy, by Soap otrzymał porządniejszą opiekę medyczną. Jednak Makarow ściągnął do Himchal Pradesh potężne siły, przez które broniący nie mogli się ruszać dalej. Gdy tylko udało się Jurijowi pokonać grupę wroga, zamiast nacierać dalej, postanowił przejść okrężną drogą. Tam z Price'm i kilkoma najemnikami dotarł do szopy, w której znajdowała się "tajna broń". Był do bezzałogowy pojazd naziemny. Sterowanie było po rosyjsku, więc Jurij postanowił się nim zająć. Dzięki niemu ogromne siły terrorystów i ich śmigłowców zostały zniszczone. Liczny wróg nie miał szans w starciu z UGV i udało się wywalczyć ewakuację śmigłowcem dla Soapa, Nikołaja i Price'a. Jednak w tym momencie UGV został zniszczony przez rosyjskiego drona. Dron ten zaczął wkrótce ostrzeliwać całe miasto, więc jeśli Jurij chciał uciec, musiał zrobić to szybko. W ostatnim momencie zsunął się po górce i wpadł do rzeki, skąd zabrali do Task Force. Tą misją Rosjanin prawdopodobnie zaskarbił sobie zaufanie członków jednostki. Pierwsze poważne misje W nieznanym okresie pomiędzy sierpniem a październikiem 2016 roku Task Force i Jurij przeprowadzili szereg operacji mających na celu dowiedzenie się jak najwięcej o Władimirze Makarowie. Jednostka przeprowadziła rozpoznanie w bazie afrykańskich bojówek w Gwinei. Dzięki cichej akcji zdołano zdobyć mapy oraz lokalizacje potrzebne na następne misje. Kolejna operacja odbyła się niedaleko lotniska w Akrze w Ghanie. Tam Jurij odpowiedzialny za wsparcie snajperskie miał wspierać resztę sojuszników, gdy ci zabezpieczali ładunek złota od rebeliantów. Akcja ponownie się powiodła i wszyscy zdołali się ewakuować skradzionym samolotem. Za skradziony ładunek kruszcu prawdopodobnie finansowano resztę operacji (kupowano broń, zaopatrzenie, itd.). Misja w Sierra Leone Do października tego roku trwało zawieszenie broni pomiędzy walczącymi stronami. Po tym Wewnętrzny Krąg z Makarowem na czele wykonał ruch i porwał rosyjską delegację pokojową lecącą na rokowania z Amerykanami. Task Force wiedzieli, że muszą wznowić działania, które powstrzymają Makarowa. W tym celu rozpoczęli poszukiwania w Sierra Leone, gdzie miał być przetrzymywany tajny ładunek terrorysty. Był on tam chroniony przez przekupionych afrykańskich bojówkarzy, jednak Jurij, Soap i Price używali wytłumionej broni oraz doświadczenia w cichych operacjach. Dzięki eliminowaniu samotnych żołnierzy i omijaniu większych grup wkrótce dotarli na miejsce. Wtedy rozdzielono się - Jurij miał osłaniać z wieżyczki Brytyjczyków, gdy ci przeszukiwali magazyn. Okazało się, że ładunek Makarowa został przeniesiony, najprawdopodobniej do pobliskiego kościoła. Wyruszono w tym kierunku, jednak w tym momencie wróg dowiedział się o intruzach i rozpoczęła się walka, która przeciągnęła się na całą wieś. Kilka początkowych grup wrogów szybko pokonano, jednak po tym natrafiono na Afrykanów w pojazdach z CKM-ami. Jurij szybko zabił ich obsługę i obsadził ten karabin w celu eliminacji jednostek wroga. Gdy zaczęło iść dobrze, lokalna milicja użyła przeciw Task Force moździerz, który zniszczył CKM. Żołnierze nie mogli kontynuować misji przez ostrzał, więc Rosjanin zabił człowieka obsługującego moździerz oraz go obsadził. Wtedy dzięki niemu można było ruszać się dalej. Gdy agenci byli blisko kościoła, zauważono śmigłowiec chcący zabrać ładunek Makarowa. Task Force pospieszyli się więc, jednak na nic się to nie zdało. Helikopter w ostatnim momencie zdołał wystartować. Misja została zakończona niepowodzeniem, więc żołnierze wrócili w bezpieczne miejsce. Somalia Okazało się, że ładunek był zabójczym gazem, który Wewnętrzny Krąg rozpylił w najważniejszych metropoliach Europy. Sparaliżowało to system obronny tych krajów, które na znak Makarowa, zostały zaatakowane przez rosyjskie wojsko. III wojna światowa została wznowiona. .]] Gdy NATO odpierało atak na Starym Kontynencie, kpt. Price użył swoich wpływów w SAS i zdobył informacje o bliskim współpracowniku Makarowa, którego zwano Waraabe. Był on przywódcą Afrykańskiej Milicji. Task Force wiedzieli, że jego przesłuchania nie da się zrobić cichą akcją, więc zaatakowano go zmasowanymi armiami najemników na usługach Lojalistów. Chociaż zaskoczono wroga, był on liczny i dobrze znał teren. Więc gdy potrzebowano wsparcia, przylatywał Nikołaj w swoim śmigłowcu. Jurij miał za zadanie obsługiwać zdalnie działko na tym helikopterze. Dobrze przemyślana misja szła gładko i żołnierze szybko dotarli do Waraabe'a. Tam Price go przesłuchał. Dowiedziano się, że odpowiedzialny za atak gazowy nosi nazwisko Wiktor "Volk" Christienko oraz przebywa w Paryżu. Po tym Brytyjczyk rozstrzelał Somalijczyka i wszyscy ruszyli do punktu ewakuacji. Tam milicja zorganizowała jednak zasadzkę i ewakuację trzeba było odwlec. Najemnicy ponosili straty, jednak Jurij i jego towarzysze nacierali naprzód. Gdy Task Force i Najemnicy dotarli do drugiej SL, doszło do burzy piaskowej, która rozbiła śmigłowiec Nikołaja. W takim wypadku rozproszeni żołnierze musieli dotrzeć do swojego pilota i osłaniających go najemników, po czym uciec stamtąd samochodami. Po chwili Soap, Price i Jurij zdołali to zrobić. Nikołaj był lekko ranny, jednak musiał być noszony przez Jurija, by zdążyć z ucieczką. Praga Informacje o "Volku" przekazano zaufanemu żołnierzowi Delta Force walczącemu w Paryżu, który przesłuchał cel i dowiedział się o tym, że Makarow wraz ze swoją radą zbierze się w hotelu Lustig w okupowanej Pradze. Task Force i Lojaliści dotarli do miasta w celu ostatecznego zgładzenia swojego największego przeciwnika. Nocą 10 października TF przetransportowali się kanałami do miejsca spotkania z Kamarowem i Czeskim Ruchem Oporu. Podczas drogi żołnierze byli świadkami represji Rosjan na miejscowych cywilach. Rozdzielono się. Kamarow i Price mieli przejść dachami w miejsce spotkania, a Soap i Jurij musieli pójść drogą uliczną. Dzięki używaniu wytłumionych snajperek udało im się zabić kilku obserwatorów, jednak musiano mieć się na baczności, ponieważ rosyjskie patrole i ich transportery były dosłownie wszędzie. Jurij i Soap co chwilę musieli się czołgać, jednak udało im się dotrzeć na miejsce. W tym samym czasie na dachu pobliskiego budynku zauważono Price'a i Kamarowa. Jednak na dole było mnóstwo Rosjan i nie w sposób było ich ominąć. Wtedy jednak Czesi dali swojemu ruchowi oporu znak, na który zaatakowali okupanta. Rozpoczęło się powstanie w Pradze, w którym - chcąc, nie chcąc - Jurij wziął udział. Pomimo zaskoczenia, Rosjanie użyli przeciw powstańcom pojazdów pancernych. Jurij, chociaż zniszczył jeden z nich, musiał iść za Soapem przez budynek. Nie mógł dalej wspierać Czechów w walce, bowiem musiał on pójść do pobliskiej katedry, skąd następnego dnia miał osłaniać sojuszników, którzy mieli zabić Makarowa. Następnego dnia Jurij i Soap na stanowisku snajperskim w wieży kościelnej od rana obserwowali drogę. O siódmej nad ranem zauważono konwój ochraniający najważniejszych członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Samochód z Makarowem w środku wjechał do garażu Hotelu Lustig. Sierżant Kamarow, Lojalista będący w hotelu, miał za zadanie dać przez radio Price'owi znak do ataku. Nie dał go, więc Task Force weszli do działania bez niego. Kpt. Price wszedł z karabinem szturmowym do środka Lustig, a Jurij osłaniał go ze snajperki. Gdy zabito wszystkich rosyjskich żołnierzy w pomieszczeniu, zauważono Kamarowa w windzie, który był przywiązany do ładunków wybuchowych, które założyli mu Rosjanie. Makarow zdetonował je o mało nie zabijając Price'a, po czym podłączył się do komunikatora radiowego Task Force i powiedział: Od tego momentu Soap dowiedział się, że Jurij i Makarow byli przyjaciółmi. Nie miał czasu na przemyślenia, bo obaj musieli wyskoczyć przez okna, ponieważ Makarow założył ładunki wybuchowe także w wieży, w której byli Jurij i Soap. Terrorysta doskonale przewidział ich plan. Choć Rosjanin był tylko lekko obity, MacTavishowi otworzyła się rana od noża, którą zdobył kilka miesięcy temu. W tym momencie podszedł do nich Price i kazał Jurijowi wziąć rannego, aby samemu móc ich osłaniać. Wtedy rosyjscy żołnierze zaatakowali trójkę członków Task Force. Pierwszej grupie udało się uciec dzięki zasłonie dymnej, jednak z kolejnymi mógł być problem. W takim wypadku. Price oddał swój karabin Rosjaninowi, a sam wziął rannego Soapa. Chociaż rosyjscy żołnierze wciąż mieli ogromną przewagę, Jurij dawał radę dzięki przechodzeniu przez budynki i unikanie otwartych przestrzeni. Raz po raz udawało im się uniknąć rosyjskiej piechoty, śmigłowców i snajperów, jednak wkrótce znaleźli się w ślepym zaułku. Z opłakanej sytuacji wyciągnęli ich członkowie ruchu oporu, którzy odciążyli Task Force od walki i wpuścili ich do sztabu. Tam próbowano uratować krwawiącego Soapa, jednak nie udało im się to. Przed śmiercią Szkot powiedział Price'owi, prawdę o tym, że Makarow zna Jurija. Wtedy wściekły Brytyjczyk rozkazał mu się wytłumaczyć pod groźbą śmierci. Rosjanin opowiedział mu, że był przyjacielem Makarowa, po czym podał też okoliczności swojego odejścia z drogi terroryzmu oraz dlaczego tak nienawidzi dawnego przyjaciela. Price dał mu ostatnią szansę. Twierdza praska Od tego czasu pomiędzy dwójką członków Task Force wzrosła nieufność, lecz obaj byli jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowani, by zabić swojego największego wroga. Dzięki zaprzyjaźnionemu dowódcy SAS Price dowiedział się o tajnej twierdzy Makarowa w Pradze. Dwójka agentów zdecydowała się ją zinfiltrować. W nocy 12 października agenci Task Force - Wyrzeczenie przedostali się spadochronami ponad murami twierdzy. Tam używając broni z tłumikiem udawało się im pozostawać niezauważonym. W tym samym czasie Jurij podkładał w różnych miejscach ładunki C4, by ułatwić sobie ewentualną ucieczkę. Wkrótce Price i Jurij weszli do lochów twierdzy, gdzie terroryści torturowali złapanych członków ruchu oporu. Price wyłączył prąd w lochach, a Jurij używając noktowizora zabijał napotkanych strażników. Wkrótce jednak wróg się zreorganizował i zaatakował intruzów, jednak Task Force szybko sobie z nimi poradzili. Agenci musieli się spieszyć, bo według Price'a "mieli jakieś 10 minut, zanim wrogowie odkryją trupy". Szybko dotarli do miejsca, nad którym miał być centralny sztab Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Wysadzili więc ścianę i wspięli się wyżej. Zauważyli wideorozmowę pomiędzy Makarowem przesłuchującym złapanego prezydenta Rosji Worszewskiego, a będącym w bazie poplecznikiem Makarowa. Stamtąd dowiedzieli się o lokalizacji córki prezydenta. Tę informacje przekazano Nikołajowi, a ten dał ją amerykańskim dowódcom. Wtedy terroryści zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś zinfiltrował ich bazę. Rozpoczęła się nierówna i krwawa walka. Po długiej strzelaninie Task Force postanowili uciekać samochodem. Na drodze stały im jednak jednostki pancerne. Wtedy Jurij użył swojego asa w rękawie - C4, które podłożył przed misją. Dzięki temu obaj żołnierze uciekli w bezpieczne miejsce, z którego ewakuował ich Nikołaj. Ratunek rodziny prezydenckiej Żołnierzom Delta Force nie udało się uratować córki prezydenta - Aleny przed rosyjską armią. Ci przetransportowali ją ludziom Makarowa w syberyjskiej kopalni diamentów, gdzie przebywał też prezydent Borys Worszewski. Musiano działać szybko, nim terroryści wyciągną z prezydenta kody do wyrzutni rakietowych. W rejon kopalni wysłano Delta Force, jednak amerykański dowódca zgodził się przywrócić Task Force do oficjalnej służby, więc Jurij i Price także wzięli udział w misji. Na początku połączone siły zaatakowały wrogów będących w szybie kopalni. Tam doszło do krwawych walk, w których Delta od razu poniosła straty. Mimo to, po jakimś czasie wywalczono kontrę i wydostano się na powierzchnię. Tam były dosłownie ogromne siły terrorystów, więc Delta ściągnęła posiłki, gdy po chwili wciąż nie można było ruszyć się dalej, Amerykanie przysłali dron MQ-1 Predator, którego obsługiwał Jurij. Dzięki niemu udało się zniszczyć resztę członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Wtedy żołnierze weszli do innego szybu kopalni, w którym Jurij dobił ogłuszonych przeciwników. Wkrótce odnaleziono Alenę Worszewską. Ta powiedziała, że jej ojca przetransportowano w dół kopalni. Po tym ewakuowano ją, a Jurij i reszta wróciła do walki. W najniższym szybie doszło do krwawych walk, jednak każdy członek Delty i TF-141 był wyszkolony, więc szybko pokonano siły wroga. Po dokonaniu wyłomu przez podłogę żołnierze odbili prezydenta z rąk terrorystów. W dół kopalni wysłano helikopter ewakuacyjny. Jednak w tym momencie Wewnętrzny Krąg rozpoczął kontratak. Śmigłowiec nie mógł wystartować, więc powodzenie operacji było zagrożone. Dodatkowo Jurij został ranny. W takim wypadku trójka członków Delty została na miejscu, by skupić na sobie ogień i dać śmigłowcowi odlecieć. Dzięki ich poświęceniu prezydent, jego córka i Jurij przeżyli. Ostatnia misja Po powrocie prezydent Worszewski uzgodnił z Amerykanami pokój i rozpoczął poszukiwania Władimira Makarowa. Ten uciekł przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Pomimo, że wojna się zakończyła, Price i Jurij wciąż poszukiwali zemsty. Trzy miesiące po zakończeniu walk Price i Jurij namierzyli Makarowa w Hotelu Oasis, więc postanowili zaatakować hotel. Atak miał się odbyć bez autoryzacji z góry, lecz ci żołnierze nie patrzyli w tym momencie na konsekwencje prawne. Jurij i Price, ubrani w ciężki strój saperski oraz uzbrojeni i LKM-y zaatakowali ochronę hotelu. Ich pancerz nie mógł się zniszczyć od karabinów ochroniarzy, więc dwójka żołnierzy szła bardzo szybko. Nikołaj zhakował też kamerę, dzięki czemu Jurij miał podgląd na poczynania Makarowa. Wkrótce żołnierze wsiedli do windy. Wtedy Władimir zdał sobie sprawę, że może marnie skończyć, więc rozkazał ostrzelać swoim helikopterom windę. Price zestrzelił jednak maszynę i obaj wskoczyli do innej windy. Tam pancerz Jurija i Brytyjczyka się zapalił, więc Rosjanin zdjął go z nich i obaj wrócili do walki, jednak bez należytej ochrony. Dodatkowo przeciwko nim wystawiono osobistą ochronę Makarowa. Spowolniło to ich postępy, jednak determinacja sprawiła, że obaj szybko dotarli do restauracji. Tam terroryści wysadzili ją za pomocą rakiet. Przez to Jurij został ranny (przebił się przez niego pręt) i nie mógł dalej walczyć. Rosjanin jednak kazał Price'owi iść dalej, bo druga okazja na zabójstwo Makarowa może się nie trafić. Brytyjczyk pobiegł w stronę jego startującego śmigłowca i wskoczył do niego. Przez przypadek doprowadził do jego katastrofy i zarówno Makarow, jak i Price byli oszołomieni. W tym czasie ciężko ranny Jurij zaczął szukać swojego wroga z pistoletem w ręku. Gdy zauważył, że terrorysta celuje do leżącego Brytyjczyka z Desert Eagle'a, od razu wystrzelił. Kula przeszła przez ramię Makarowa. Ten się jednak szybko odwrócił i zabił Jurija strzelając do niego trzykrotnie z wielokalibrowego pistoletu. Po tym Władimir zaczął się przyglądać zwłokom dawnego przyjaciela. Jego śmierć nie poszła jednak na marne. Price, wykorzystując zamyślenie się Makarowa, rzucił się na niego, po czym owinął mu szyję metalową linką, a następnie go powiesił. Więc, chociaż Jurij zginął, ostatecznie jego wendeta się spełniła. Kontrowersje W życiorysie Jurija występuje kilka niedociągnięć, na które zwrócili uwagę gracze. Niektóre kwestie przez nich poruszane, to: # Fakt, że pięć dni po postrzeleniu go w brzuch z pistoletu o kalibrze .50 był w pełni sprawnym żołnierzem; # Po reanimowaniu go na lotnisku nikt go nie przesłuchał lub nie zamknął w więzieniu, chociaż był ubrany jak reszta terrorystów i miał przy sobie broń; # Nikołaj, który przez długi czas był podwójnym agentem od razu przyjął w swoje szeregi byłego współpracownika Makarowa praktycznie bez okresu sprawdzającego; # Chociaż nie chciał przeprowadzić zamachu w Moskwie, to przez długi czas tolerował zamachy Ultranacjonalistów; Niektóre z tych błędów są efektem ciasnego przedziału czasowego w kampanii gry, tzn. rozgrywka Modern Warfare 3 trwa ok. 2 miesiące, chociaż wydarzenia tam przedstawione są bardzo dynamiczne. Więc w tym przypadku jest to wina długości kampanii, a nie samej postaci. Call of Duty: Heroes Jurij jest jedną z postaci dostępnych w grze Call of Duty: Heroes. Jego bronią jest AK-47 (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszym Rosjaninem, który jest postacią grywalną w serii Modern Warfare. *Jest on pierwszą postacią grywalną, która odzywa się podczas Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3; drugą jest John Price. *Podczas misji "Persona Non Grata", gdy gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad UGV może zobaczyć Jurija, który używa modelu Kamarowa z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Najprawdopodobniej był użyty podczas początkowych prac nad grą, a autorzy nie przewidywali, że Jurij będzie postacią niezależną. *Jurij jest pierwszym grywalnym bohaterem, u którego pojawia się tylko imię bez nazwiska. *Początkowo Jurij miał być starszym, umięśnionym człowiekiem (patrz: Galeria) *Jest pierwszym protagonistą, którego tylko pierwsze imię jest znane. Drugim jest Farid. *Jest pierwszą postacią w serii Modern Warfare, która odzywa się w trakcie bycia postacią grywalną. Ale tylko przez chwile podczas retrospekcji w misji "Bracia krwi". Drugim jest Price. *Jeśli w Modern Warfare Remastered zabijemy go w misji "Jeden strzał, jeden trup", to pojawi się informacja o ogniu sojuszniczym. *Jego tatuaże na rękach przypominają te, które robią sobie członkowie rosyjskiej mafii, gdy przebywają w więzieniach. Galeria 640px-Wounded_Yuri_Dust_to_Dust.png|Ranny Jurij w misji "W proch się obrócisz" 640px-Yuri_wearing_Juggernaut_armor.png|Bohater w pancerzu typu Kolos. 640px-Yuri_with_Kamarov's_skin_MW3.png|Jurij z modelem Kamarova. 640px-Yuri's_Corpse_MW3.png|Zwłoki Jurija. 640px-Yuri's_Death_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Śmierć Jurija. PierwszyYuri.png|Tak miał początkowo wyglądać Jurij z MW3 Yuri's_tattos.png|Tatuaże bohatera. en:Yuri (Modern Warfare) ru:Юрий de:Yuri (Modern Warfare 3) es:Yuri fr:Yuri (Modern Warfare 3) Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered